the betrayed hero
by Warrior woman of AWESOMENESS
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by all his friends and decided to join chaos as his assassin and promises to him self never to return to earth but, what happens when he has to go back to save the world from Gaea again.


Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson characters I only own oc's

Omega P.O.V.

I saw my target as turned the corner he was talking to one of his many slaves. He disgusts me he is the king of planet Zorag and a tyrant every one here cowers in fear of his soldiers their his heart less lackeys. Me of course being an assassin could only be here for one reason... to kill him as Chaos's assassin it happens to be my job. Once upon a time I never would have even considered this job I used to be a naïve teen thinking love could over come any thing. That was before Annabeth showed me how wrong I was.

_Flash Back_:

_I was so happy to be back I had been on a quest for about 6 months doing chores for Athena. Why you ask because I'm finally going to propose. I went to the Athena cabin looking for Annabeth when I knocked on the door Malcome (Annabeth's brother) came out. I asked him where Annabeth was and he started to look really nervous. He told me that she was at the beach and not to get mad at him I just looked at him strange because I had no idea what he was talking about._

_As I walked to the beach I got kind of nervous I mean what could have happened to make him so nervous. When I got to the beach I saw my idiot of a brother Mark making out with some blonde probably another one week girlfriend from the Aphrodite cabin. You see when he was getting close to the barrier he got attacked by a hydra and killed it. Now he has a bigger head than Narcissus and that is very big headed. I thought that people would agree that he had a big head but, they all went along with it and soon he was worshiped by everyone and my friends followed him liked lost puppy's. The only person who didn't was Annabeth even my dad said that he was his favorite son that stung but, istill had Annabeth._

_I was about to walk away when I heard Mark say Annabeth when are you going to break up with percy I mean really I'm so much better. Now that I wasn't expecting but, I decided to have some fun I thought why not scare them a little and make Annabeth a little guilty so I stood there and counted how many times they insulted me I was already on one. _

"_I know your better but he's just so fragile". Said Annabeth I put up another finger._

LINE BREAK 

A_bout 29 minuets later they still hadn't noticed me so I decided to come out. I casually walked up to them who by now had gone back to making out. I just calmly said hey and they sprung apart like they were attached to springs._

"_P-P-P-Percy it's not what it looks like" stuttered Annabeth._

"_Oh so you weren't just making out with my brother". I said._

" _Well what did you expect you left me for 6 MONTHS". Screamed Annabeth._

" _I don't know what I did expect but, I definitely didn't expect to come back from doing chores for your mother so I could propose to find you cheating on me". I said still unusually calm._

_As soon as I said propose Annabeth eyes widened to the point of almost coming out of her head. She turned and looked at Mark and then turned to look back at me but, I was already gone._

_That night I decided to take a little break from camp and go to my parents house. I was Exhausted once I got there and just wanted to sleep but, what I saw there is going to haunt me for life the whole building was ash and there were no survivors I asked how the building caught on fire and they told me it was a lightning bolt. That was the day my old life ended and new one began That was the day Chaos made me his champion and I renamed my self Omega._

_Flash Back End_

after I finished my mission I went back to head quarters as soon as I got there my beta who just happens to be Zoe NIGHTSHADE that's right I had chaos bring her back to life along with luke (A.N. he will be referred to as shadow, Bianca will be called night, Selina will be courage and bekendorf will be strength) I walked to Chaos's office and knocked on the door he told me to come in. As soon as I came in I could tell some thing was wrong I asked him what was wrong.

"Well Percy Gaea has started to awaken again with the help of the titans and I need you, Beta, Shadow, Night, Courage, and Strength to go t o earth and stop her." Chaos said then he saw how mad I was and stared to look a little scared he seemed to think it was the whole earth thing that got to me and that was part of it but then he relied what he called me and really started to look scared but, I managed to get my temper in control and said " the rest of them won't be happy."


End file.
